The influence of growth factors on the corneal cell metabolism was studied using the microculture technique. Both the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) and the epidermal growth factor (EGF) boosted the DNA synthesis in epithelia, stromal, and endothelial cultures in vitro. The nerve growth factor (NGF), on the other hand, had a very slight influence on stromal cell cultures only.